itake a trip to camp crystal lake on Vday weekend
by forever0511
Summary: Sam,Carly,& Freddie plan to take a trip to Camp Johnson's, which use to be Camp Crystal Lake. Will Jason get them or will they escape? My first fanfiction, it is kind of bad. I agree.


First fanfiction, please R&R, make suggestions. All advice is welcome. I don't own icarly,target,seventeen magazine, Friday the 13th movies or anything...i own this idea.

(Carly's Apartment)

Carly: Can we go to the Cabin this weekend?

Spencer- For Valentines Day?

Carly: Yes, you can take that girl Allie that you met at the arts convention

Spencer-Yeah okay, you can't prove I like her though!

Carly: Okay chill. We will go. Can I bring Sam and Freddie? Wait what day are we leaving? Is it the 13th?

Spencer: Yeah we are leaving the 13th and arriving on the same day. Then Valentines Day is on Saturday. You can only bring Sam and Freddie if you and Sam can be mature with having a boy share the same room with you.

Carly: I think we can do that. We just have to keep Sam and Freddie separated, or they might try to bash each other's brains in.

Spencer: Yeah you might want to do that...

(Later)

Carly: Hey guys do you want to go to the cabin with us, this weekend?

Sam: Sure...but wait does Freddie have to room with us?

Freddie: Uh oh...

Carly: Yes, and Spencer said we have to be mature adults about it.

Sam: Is Jake coming to, because I know that Valentines Day is this weekend.

Carly: Yeah right, I wish.

Freddie: I am definitely not sharing a room with Sam. I mean I would if it was Carly, but not Sam. (A look of disgust)

Sam: (silence and walks off)

Carly: Aw, Freddie look what you did, you finally made Sam upset. You're a jerk!!!

(Storms off after her best friend)

Freddie POV:

Aw man, what did I do? I should have just kept my mouth closed. Why the hell did I have to open up my mouth? I should've just left it closed. I hope Sam still wants to go. I really want to share a room with her. Not Carly. I want to hold Sam and have her sleep on my shoulder, but that is never ever going to happen. I screwed up. I can't win Sam back.

I think I will do something, to cheer her up or maybe it will make her hate me more.

Freddie: Carly, can I talk to you for a moment?

Carly: Yeah hang on.

(Carly enters living room)

Freddie: Look, I feel really bad and the truth is I like Sam. I like Sam so much and I'm sorry I'm over you. Listen, I am going to go buy Sam something to make it up to her. Can you distract her while I'm gone? Oh, and never tell her that we had this conversation?

Carly: Yeah will do. I'm glad you are being the bigger person and apologizing.

Freddie: Yeah, thanks.

(Freddie leaves and goes to the nearby Walgreens)

Sam's POV:

Whoa. Did I just hear that right? Freddie likes me? I mean I heard that and then stormed off. I never got to hear the rest of what he said. I wish I did. I wish Freddie knew that I felt the same way. I love Freddie. I loved Freddie for the longest time. Maybe this weekend I can finally share my feelings towards Freddie.

(Freddie returns to Carly's Apartment)

Freddie: Sam, I need to talk to you.

Sam: Coming! (Wipes her eyes from crying)

Freddie: Sa..sa...Sam were you crying?

Sam: What's it to ya?

Freddie: Listen, I'm sorry. I am so sorry. I didn't mean what I said back there. I was just wanted to stick up for myself before you could hurt me. I really want to share a room with you, not Carly. Sam, I never thought I'd say this but...I think I love you.

Sam: (shocked) Freddie I over heard you talking to Carly, and I don't think I love you.

Freddie: Uh...okay well I got to go then. (Turns to leave)

Sam: Wait! I'm not done. I don't think I love you...I know I love you.

Freddie: Really?

Sam: Yeah.

(Sam stands up)

Freddie raps his arms around her neck. They kiss for a long time. Freddie grabs something out of a pink bag. He gets down on one knee.

Freddie: Sam, will you be my Valentine.

Sam: Of course.

Sam grabs a hold of his shoulder. She pulls him for a kiss again. He kisses her too.

Carly quickly runs down the steps

Carly: Oh yeah, you guys made up. So does this mean, you two will have the big bed?

Sam: Yeah, I guess so. Sorry Freddie you are just going to have to keep your little hands to yourself. I will not participate in any dirty activity.

Freddie: I never asked you to.

Sam: I know, just throwing that out there.

(12 hours later)

Spencer: Do you guys have everything?

Carly: Yeah I think so,

Sam: Wait no, I don't.

(Runs to the kitchen and grabs ribs)

Carly: Sam it is four thirty in the morning.

Sam: I know, I know. They are for later.

Freddie: Wow...

Sam: Shut up freddork.

(Freddie frowns and quickly smiles when Sam stares and smiles at him)

Spencer: Okay, lets go pack up the car.

(They all get in the car; the order is Freddie, Sam, and Carly.

Spencer: We got to go pick up Allie.

Together: Okay.

(Allie gets in the car)

Allie: Hey guys!

Spencer: Wow, you are awfully happy in the morning.

Allie: Haha, not exactly. I'm just really excited to be spending the weekend with you.

Spencer: Haha, yeah me too.

Allie: So where is this place, what is it called?

Spencer: It is called Lake Johnson's. It originally use to be Camp Crystal Lake. For some odd reason they changed it. My buddy Saco's grandfather owns it.

Allie: Isn't that the place, where that little boy Jason drowned.

Spencer: Yeah, I think so. That's a really sad story.

Allie: Yeah I know.

Spencer: Don't worry though, there are a lot of people that are going this weekend. I will protect you if Jason comes back and kills us all.

Allie: Haha, okay. I trust you with my life.

Spencer: Good.

Sam's POV:

I've never really been to a haunted cabin. I mean I went there once with Carly, when we were five. Other than that, it actually scares me. I mean I know I portray an obnoxious-tough girl. Really, I'm not. I'm just as a wimp as Freddie is. Wait hold on I just got a text. Who in the world, would be texting me at 5:00am. "Do you trust me with your life?" The text came from Freddie, I responded "yes I do, do you trust me with yours?" I also added, Freddie, I know that I am suppose to be the tough one. I'm actually really scared though. I felt I needed to add that in.

Freddie's POV:

Sam just texted me saying that she is afraid, I tell her that it will be okay, and that I am there for her. As soon as she reads the text, I grab her hand and interlock her fingers with mine. She smiles at me and rests her head on my shoulder. I let go of her hand and quickly wrap my arm around her. Her head falls into my chest. I smile looking down at her. While Carly is busy and in her own world reading her new edition of the Seventeen magazine. I quickly kiss Sam's head, I whisper into her ear this, "I love you Sam, I won't let anything happen to you" Sam smiles up to me and says "promise?". I look at her and say "I promise."

Normal POV:

Around seven am, the gang pulls up to Uncle Bob's Pancake Warehouse. They quickly stretch, use the bathroom and order. Freddie orders blueberry pancakes, Carly orders waffles, and Sam orders a plate of bacon. Only Sam would get this much bacon. There had to be at least 40 slices of bacon. They leave and get on the road to their final destination.

Carly POV:

It is around noon, we have just entered Camp Johnson's. It is amazingly pretty here. I am so excited to be here. As soon as we got there, we were greeted with Saco and his family. We quickly grabbed our stuff and loaded it into our cabin. Our cabin was gorgeous. There were hardwood floors, a small kitchen area, fluffy beds, and even a bath tub/Jacuzzi. It was wonderful. Spencer and Allie's room was connected to ours. I'm looking forward to this weekend. That whole Jason is suppose to be real, but I mean he only comes out on Friday the 13th. Oh my god! Today is the 13th. Oh damn. What if he comes out, and strikes again. I got to tell Spencer.

Carly: Spencer, Spencer, tomorrow...tomorrow....

Spencer: What, what?

Carly: Today is the 13th.

Spencer: So?

Carly: Friday the 13th!!!

Spencer: Oh my god. We got to get out of here.

Carly: Okay, guys changes have been made, we will no longer be attending here, we are not going home but we aren't staying here.

Sam: Why Carls?

Carly: Because of Jason. He died here on Friday the 13th, and anyone that is here that day, he comes and kills them.

Sam: Are you sure it isn't just a tall tale?

Carly: Okay Sam, I know your tough and all, but take a look outside, what do you see?

(Lifts curtain up)

Sam: Oh My god!! There is a cemetery out there. Oh my god! There is a gravestone labeled Jason!!!!

(Spencer explains to Saco, Saco leaves with his family)

Spencer: Listen, I really don't want to go home. So instead lets drive to Niagara Falls.

Carly: Really?

Sam: Oh my god.

Spencer: Really. I made reservations at a Canada resort. I never cancelled them.

Carly: Why didn't you cancel them?

Spencer: Because... I got distracted. See I was making this awesome sculpture out of forks and then you wanted to go to "the camp." I never canceled them.

Carly: Haha okay.

Spencer: The resort is really nice.

Allie: Is it the one with the water park inside?

Spencer: Yes!

Allie: Oh my! I always wanted to go there.

(Arrive in Canada 8 hours later)

Spencer: I'm going to go check in.

Allie: I'll come with you.

Sam: I was so scared back there.

(Freddie squeezes her hand)

Freddie: I know you were.

Sam: (Turns to Carly) So are me and geek boy still sharing a bed?

Carly: Yep, cause no offense Sam, but I want my own bed. Also, since you and Freddie are going so strong. You guys can sleep in one bed.

Carly: I trust you, Spence trusts you.

Sam: Carls, don't worry.

Freddie: We won't.

Freddie's POV:

Our suite is super nice, I am so glad we are out of that horror camp. I don't think I could act all tough any longer. I knew my bathing suit would come in handy. Even though it is like 9 at night, we are all going to the indoor pool downstairs. Well, I got to go change; it's my turn.

Sam: Okay Carls, I think we are all ready.

Carly: OMG! I love your swimsuit!

Sam: Really? I just bought it at Target.

Carly: I love it.

Freddie: (clears throat) Yeah...it's cute.

Sam: Thanks, nerd.

Freddie: Haha funny Sam!

Sam: Okay we are ready to go.

Spencer: Wait we forgot the noodles.

Carly: Ooh, I call the purple one.

Sam: I call the blue.

Freddie: I want orange.

Allie: I'll take pink.

Spencer: Yes, I got the green one.

Sam: Okay, lets go!

(Later that evening)

Sam's POV:

We all recently got showers; we are now watching this movie called Chic Freak. It's about this girl that is a total nerd, and she wishes to be popular. Her wish comes true. She is a model and fashion designer. Surprisingly, it looks better than it sounds. Freddie isn't really watching it; he is looking up new tech equipment for iCarly. I get up to brush my teeth. My phone starts to buzz. Aw, another text. I hate texting. I only text when it is necessary. This text however was very important and completely necessary. Of course it was from Freddie, "Will you be my girlfriend?" I couldn't pass it up; I have waited him to long to say that. I replied with, "I have waited so long for you to say that, of course" I walk into the room, Carly is still watching the movie. It takes her a really long time to fall asleep. Spencer and Allie's door is open; they are watching a comedy movie. It is like the newest spoof movie. Freddie is lying there. He looks up at me and smiles.

Freddie: Carly, I need to tell you something.

Carly: Okay...

Freddie: I just asked Sam out, and we are dating.

Carly: Aw, I am so happy for your guys. Go tell Spencer.

Freddie: Spencer, we are dating.

Spencer: Aw, I'm really happy for you two. I always wanted you guys to get together.

(Clock hits midnight)

-Freddie: Happy early Valentines Day.

-Sam: I love you.

Freddie: I know, I love you too.

(Carly is now asleep)

Freddie and Sam get into bed:

Freddie pulls Sam into his arm. She rests her head into her chest.

Sam: I'm so glad your mine.

Sam rolls on top of Freddie: They passionately make out. She slides down and landed where she originally was. She smiles.

Sam: This will officially be the best Valentines Day ever.

Freddie: I love you so much.

(Kiss once more, and then both fall asleep)


End file.
